<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends Don't by NerdyPanda3126</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490435">Friends Don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126'>NerdyPanda3126</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just Friends, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, are you really though?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They don't cancel other plans<br/>Have conversations with nothing but their eyes<br/>They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate<br/>Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We do, but friends don't</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/multimousemari/pseuds/multimousemari">multimousemari</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl">mostlovedgirl</a> for beta reading! </p><p>This was inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGmJMvnDZEg">Friends Don't by Maddie &amp; Tae</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marinette style, boo-yah!” Marinette jumped up to celebrate, borrowing her dad's victory pose. That had been a close match. He had almost gotten her, but she had pulled out one of the special combos she had perfected when they were younger and managed to catch him by surprise. </p><p>Adrien groaned, tossing the controller to the side before leaning back on his hands, letting his head drop behind him. The strong line of his jaw and the muscle flexed at the side of his neck made her gulp and she looked away quickly. They were past that now, she sternly reminded herself. She and Adrien were really good friends. She didn’t stutter around him anymore, and he came over all the time with the group to hang out. <em> So stop acting like a lovesick teenager.  </em></p><p>“You’re amazing. Seriously, ten wins in a row?" He sat back up, glancing up at her with a slight pout. </p><p>Her train of thought vanished. Didn’t he know that look was dangerous? Of course he did, that’s why she’d seen it popping up in his photoshoots lately. Cologne ads. Now those were dangerous. She looked away to hide her blush. Not that she’d saved any of those clippings or anything.</p><p>“Thanks for having me over,” Adrien prompted when she didn’t respond. </p><p>“Of course! I’m glad you had some free time.” </p><p>“Well, I owe Nino a drink later, but it seems like I hardly ever get to see you anymore.” </p><p>“You canceled on Nino?” she asked, maybe a little too brightly. </p><p>“Yeah, but he was fine with it. Seemed excited I was going to see you, really.” He beamed up at her. </p><p>She tried to hide the smile that tugged at her lips. Adrien canceled on Nino to spend time with her. Alone. But then she shook her head. <em> Don’t read too much into it, Marinette</em>. <em> We’re still just good friends.  </em></p>
<hr/><p>“Come on, over here.” He inclined his head towards the Place des Vosges, grabbing her hand to lead her. </p><p>He had been passing by as she got off work and offered to walk her home since it was getting dark. He had appeared as if out of a dream, the blue scarf she gave him all those years ago wrapped securely around his neck. His charcoal overcoat somehow made his shoulders look broader. His cheeks were pink from the chill, and his smile was like sunshine. She had accepted his offer without a second thought. </p><p>He led her over to the fountain, smiling back at her, his hand warm around hers. She shouldn’t be thinking so hard about him holding her hand. They were just friends, right? </p><p>“What are we doing here?” </p><p>“Enjoying the night air?” he offered, jumping up lightly onto the ledge of the fountain. He made a show of almost losing his balance, his eyes on her the entire time. </p><p>She giggled at his antics, which earned her a mischievous smirk. He held out a hand, gesturing with his head that she should jump up with him. She raised her eyebrows. <em> Really? </em> He danced a little on the ledge, acting like he was pulling her up to him. She rolled her eyes, but accepted his help up, wobbling just a little on the rounded edge. He held onto her elbow to steady her. </p><p>“Dance with me?” he asked, his soft green eyes catching the moonlight. </p><p><em> Focus, Marinette. Friends. Just friends. </em> She glanced down at their unsteady footing. “You do know I’m a klutz, right?” </p><p>“I’ve got you.” </p><p>Oh, what those words did to her heart. She nodded, not trusting herself to try to speak. </p><p>He placed her hand on his shoulder, taking her waist easily before clasping their hands out to the side. Confidently, he took a step towards her, and she took a step back to follow him, amazed her foot had found the ledge behind her. </p><p>“See? Easy.” He took a step back this time, pulling her along with him. He started to hum a soft tune, leading her in a slow two-step. </p><p>As she stopped worrying about falling and twisting an ankle, her mind started to wander. She found herself wishing she could lay her head down on his chest, wishing she could cuddle into him and delight in the airy cologne he was wearing, wishing they could be a couple, sharing this moment under the starlight. Instead of just a couple of friends, having a bit of fun. </p><p>He attempted to turn her, his arm hovering around her waist, ready to catch her. But she got distracted by his eyes, so intensely focused on her, and her heel slipped off the ledge, throwing her off balance. She clutched at Adrien's neck instinctively as she fell, trying to catch herself, and his grip tightened around her at the same time. </p><p>He had caught her in a dip. They both paused as they tried to process what had happened. As soon as her brain connected the dots, heat rose to her face as she waited for Adrien to move, to set her upright, to step away. Like she knew he would. </p><p>He did tip her back up, finally, but he didn't step back like she thought. He kept his arms around her as he searched her face, like he had seen something there that surprised him. His eyes lingered on hers. </p><p>She shivered under his gaze and Adrien started, coming out of whatever daze he had been in.</p><p>"You must be freezing," he muttered apologetically, hurrying to take his scarf off. He wrapped it around her tenderly, encircling her in his scent, pausing again to look at her when he had finished. </p><p>He took her hand, but it wasn't the same as before. His thumb brushed over hers lightly. </p><p>"I'd better get you home." </p><p>He tucked their hands in his pocket before leading the way back to the bakery. He walked slower this time, though, and he seemed deep in thought about something. </p><p>They reached her door a lot sooner than she hoped. She wanted to tell him how much she liked him walking her home. She wanted to ask him what, if anything, was happening between them. They were just friends, right? But friends don't dance around a fountain in the moonlight, or hold hands with the excuse of being cold, or look at her the way he was now.  </p><p>He pulled her hand out of his pocket and paused, facing her. She held her breath. Was this really happening? Maybe she was dreaming after all. </p><p>A mischievous glint flashed across his eyes, as he pulled her hand up to his lips.</p><p>Then he blew warm air over her fingers, rubbing her hand in between his palms like he could start a fire. </p><p>"You'd better get inside and warm up," he said, completely unaware that his smirk was making her heart do funny little flops in her chest. </p><p>They were just friends, right?</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette groaned as her ringing phone woke her. She squinted against the bright light. 3am. Adrien’s picture with his number underneath. She struggled to pull herself up to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes as she accepted the call. </p><p>"Adrien?" </p><p>“Marinette? You’re awake?”</p><p> “Was asleep, then you called.” Her voice came out slurred and heavy. “Something wrong?”</p><p>“No, nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine. I was hoping to get your voicemail."</p><p>Voicemail. Why would he call at 3am to leave a voicemail? She cleared her throat. Apparently she wasn't fully awake yet. </p><p>“I guess I just… I wanted to hear your voice," he continued, hesitantly.  </p><p>"Couldn't wait until tomorrow?"</p><p>"It is tomorrow." </p><p>She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her before she was overtaken by a yawn."You know what I meant." </p><p>He laughed. "Yeah, I know."</p><p>Even half-awake, her heart responded to him, lifting in her chest and making her smile. He waited, but she couldn't think of anything she should say back. Her shoulders were slumping with the effort of holding them up. </p><p>"I'm sorry I woke you. I didn't think you'd actually answer," he said eventually. </p><p>She succumbed to gravity, flopping back down on her bed. She tucked the phone into her shoulder and stifled another yawn. "Why wouldn't I answer? You're my friend." </p><p>A pause on his end. </p><p>"How long have we been friends, Marinette?" </p><p>Fleetingly, the thought crossed her mind that this was a weird question for three in the morning. "I don't know, since collège, I guess." Not like she could tell him she’d been in love with him since the day they met.</p><p>"So, five or six years, give or take?" </p><p>"Mmm." Her pillow was very comfortable.</p><p>Another pause. "Do you think we'll always be friends?" </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Like even if we go our separate ways for our careers and… life, I guess, do you think we'll stay friends?" </p><p>She fought to open her eyes. They seemed to be fluttering closed of their own accord. "Of course." </p><p>She heard him sigh, but she couldn't tell if it was from relief or disappointment. He took a long pause. "Can I ask you something?" </p><p>His voice brought her back from the edge of sleep. "Mmm?" </p><p>After another drawn-out pause, she barely registered hearing him take a deep breath, but the rest was lost as she fell deeply asleep, the phone still lit up against her cheek. </p>
<hr/><p>Marinette was pacing across her bedroom while Alya sat on the chaise, watching her with a bemused expression. As much as she paced, though, she couldn’t seem to get her thoughts to stop circling. </p><p>“Let me see if I have this straight. Adrien invited you to his photoshoot, picked you up and drove you there, stared at you the whole time, drove you home, and then refused to come inside with you while your parents were gone?” </p><p>Marinette nodded along as Alya ticked the events off on her fingers. </p><p>“And then he kissed you?” </p><p>“Just on the cheek.” </p><p>“Girl, that was a date.” </p><p>Marinette stopped pacing to look at Alya. She looked so smug, like she had everything figured out.</p><p>“If that was a date, then why did he stop talking to me?” </p><p>“I’ve seen you two talking.” </p><p>“But not like he has been recently. He was calling me all the time, asking how my day was, telling me stupid jokes because he thought they’d make me laugh, walking me home from work…” </p><p>“Asking you to dance?” </p><p>Marinette shot Alya a glare. When Marinette had told her about what happened that night, Alya had started pestering her about when the wedding was. Convincing herself that Adrien didn’t mean anything by any of this was a lot harder when Alya was around.</p><p>“But now it’s like he can’t even look at me. He switches seats if I’m next to him, he refuses to be alone with me, he jumps a mile high when I say his name… did I do something wrong?” </p><p>Alya rolled her eyes, then stood to place her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “Tell me again how he acted when he dropped you off the other day.” </p><p>“But I already-”</p><p>“Just humor me.” </p><p>Marinette paused to think. “He was fidgety. He had his keys in his hand and he wouldn’t stop messing with them.” At one point he dropped them, she remembered, and they had bonked heads as they both bent to pick them up. “He asked if I had fun at the photoshoot. I told him it was interesting to be behind the scenes and see how much went into the ads he’s been in.” </p><p>Interesting was one word for it. She hadn’t been prepared to be on the receiving end of the sultry looks he had been getting entirely too good at. </p><p>“And then?” Alya prompted. This was apparently the part she was interested in. </p><p>“And then I invited him in to play video games. I told him my parents wouldn't be home until later, but they would probably join us when they got there.” </p><p>Now that she thought back on it, had his face turned a little bit red when she invited him in? He had definitely been flustered. That was when he dropped the keys. After they had both straightened up, he smiled and said he couldn’t‒no, he had said shouldn't‒stay, then hesitated before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on her cheek. Then he practically ran back to his car. </p><p>Her mouth dropped open. It <em> had </em> been a date. Or at least it was a heavily disguised date. A “just friends, but we could be more if you wanted to” date. </p><p>Alya shook her head, rolling her eyes again.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, Nino, can you help me with something?" Alya called from the other room. Nino started to get up but Adrien waved him off, glancing nervously at Marinette. </p><p> "I'll go," he said, "it's not like you're the only one who can help out around here." </p><p>"I <em> specifically </em> need <em> Nino </em> to come help me," Alya clarified, raising her voice a little more, and Adrien sat back down sheepishly. Nino shrugged, but went to see what Alya needed. </p><p>Marinette knew what Alya was up to. More and more she had been trying to push them together. To get them alone. It felt like being back in collège, when Alya took every chance she could to try to get Marinette to confess her feelings for Adrien. </p><p>Apparently that was still Alya's goal, and Marinette wanted more than ever to tell him how she felt, but the challenge lately had been getting Adrien to stay put long enough for the two of them to talk, especially alone. </p><p>She realized this was the first time they'd actually been alone since their "date that wasn't a date but could've been a date."</p><p>Alya had given her this chance and she wasn't going to waste it. </p><p>"Adrien?" </p><p>He started like she had touched a live wire to his skin, and when he turned to face her, his cheeks were starting to turn pink. He was sitting ramrod straight on the couch opposite her, his fists clenched in his lap. </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>He nodded, barely managing to meet her eyes before looking away again, his blush growing steadily. It was now or never. She could do this. </p><p>She moved to sit beside him, ignoring his small flinch as her thigh touched his, and pretended to check his forehead for a fever, then laid the back of her hand against his cheek. Surprised at her gesture, he finally made eye contact with her, and she briefly remembered the moonlight shining in his eyes as he asked her to dance. </p><p>"You're burning up. Are you sure you're okay?" </p><p>He caught her hand in his, pulling it away from his face, but still held onto it, fiddling with her fingers as his jaw tensed. She waited, ignoring her pounding heart, while he worked out what he wanted to say.</p><p>"We've been friends for a long time, right?" </p><p>Her lips twitched into a smile at the familiar question. That must be why he'd been pulling away from her lately. He was worried about ruining their friendship. She laced her fingers through his before answering with certainty in her voice. </p><p>"Since the day we met."</p><p>He glanced over at her before he took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" </p><p>"Anything." </p><p>His face turned bright red. "Have you ever thought about, you know, you and me… being… more than friends?" </p><p>Her smile grew. "Since the day we met."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>